


Mingyurella

by alienkookies



Series: Fairytale Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, cinderella shit, fairytale, grumpy fairy woozi, i don't know if it's crack or not but whatever, meanie, somehow genderbending but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkookies/pseuds/alienkookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would've been fine if Mingyu left her glass slippers or leather shoes like Cinderella. But seriously? Freaking Underwear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingyurella

         Mingyu scrambled towards his classroom door as he was late, yet again, for homeroom. His stepmom had to make him clean the house while his two stepbrothers left for school. He huffed out an apology as he bowed towards his teacher before making his way towards his seat.

            “Stepmom?” Seokmin, his friend, asked as he sat down next to him. “Yeah.” Mingyu answered shortly as he continued panting from running to school. His friends, Seokmin and Minghao, knew about how his stepmom and stepbrothers treated him. His stepbrothers are just too spoiled to even clean their own rooms and his stepmom just kind of lets them which leads to Mingyu doing all the chores. It wasn’t that bad actually, they fed him well and that’s all that matters to the taller male.

            Mingyu, for the most part, is handsome, tall, and a pretty good cook. He was somewhat perfect in a way. But of course, nobody’s perfect and so is Mingyu. That little piece of shit is nasty af. This was also the reason why nobody wants to be near him. And so, despite being a great candidate for being a popular kid, he just merely becomes an ordinary student. Mingyu doesn’t mind it though since he has two friends who put up with his snot wiping, butt scratching, overly clingy self and that’s all that mattered.

            Well, maybe not. You see Mingyu has this huuuuuuuuggeeee crush on the most popular guy in school. Jeon Wonwoo was everything for Mingyu. He’s tall, handsome and his deep voice makes his noodle legs all wobbly and Seokmin has to catch him before he falls face flat every time he sees the guy. He’d do anything just to be noticed by Wonwoo.

            Although, when he said everything he meant the ‘Oh my gosh he’s so cool, I wanna date him’ kind of thing not the ‘the hell is this loser doing?’ Which, by the way, is what Mingyu has been doing lately.

            Every time Wonwoo was near him, it would always end up in a disaster for him. For the most part, Mingyu hadn’t been expecting the male. He was always caught off guard. There was one time when Wonwoo passed by while he was having a sneezing fit. But Mingyu, being the embarrassing shit he is, waved to the older using his hand that he sneezed on. The older merely looked at him then to his hand before he grimaced and walked away. Mingyu then checked his hands and there he saw the slimy substance and he too grimaced before wiping the snot-filled hand to the unfortunate student in front of him which happened to be the sophomore, Choi Hansol.

            There had been a lot of times Mingyu had the chance to talk to the older, but it always ended up the same. He always seemed to make a fool of himself whenever the older is near. “Oh how I wish he would notice me” Mingyu sighed dreamily as he looked at the horizons. That is until he earned a slap on the face by a screaming Chinese guy.

            “YA! KIM MINGYU! STOP SMILING LIKE A RETARD AND LET’S GO!” the said Chinese guy shouted and Mingyu shot a glare at the younger. “What do you want Xiu Minghao?” he snapped at his friend. _Well, there goes the horizons._ “Don’t you want to eat you six foot manchild? We’ll get going then.” Seokmin, who was behind Minghao, said as he started walking towards the door, pulling the other.

            “Wait for me~” Mingyu sang as he sprang out of his chair and ran towards his friends. He suddenly stopped walking as he remembered something. “And I’m not a manchild! You—“ he paused as he thought of an insult. “YOU HORSE! That’s right! You’re a horse!” he continued before he smiled victoriously at his _great comeback._

            As they turned towards the other hall, they were stopped by a bunch of students. “What’s going on here?” Mingyu asked as he craned his neck trying to look for the source of this massive crowd that’s stopping him from going to his second love of his life (Food. Wonwoo will always be first).

            Still looking both sides, he suddenly stopped at a certain figure in the middle of the crowd. If this were a cartoon, you’d see Mingyu’s eyes turn into hearts as he gaped at the figure. “Oh my god, it’s Wonwoo.” He exclaimed before he moved forward and he pushed the crowd away for him to go to the front muttering something along the lines of _“move aside bitches, I’m here to see my boyfriend.”_ His friends could only shake their heads before following and muttering ‘sorry’s to the people the taller pushed.

            He arrived at the front of the crowd with a satisfactory smile as he had a great view of his _boyfriend_ (only he knows that). Mingyu suddenly stopped breathing and his friends were starting to worry. _Jeon Wonwoo is freaking walking right in front of me this is no time for breathing._ He thought as he stared shamelessly at the walking perfection.

            Just then, the most unexpected thing happened. Jeon Wonwoo stopped in front of the younger and faced him. “Hey, you should come to my party Friday night.” The older said with his deep sexy voice before he let out a smile that called out to the heavens above before walking away.

            Seokmin and Minghao looked at their friend with worry as Mingyu started turning pink and purple at the same time, if that were possible. Minghao had to slap the taller to gain his senses back. He looked at his friends with wide eye and asked “Was I dreaming? Did that really happen? Did he really talk to me? If this is a dream, don’t you dare wake me up.”

            It was as if Mingyu suddenly realized that all of it was real when he shouted, “OH MY GOD!” He looked at his friends with a smile so big it probably hurt his cheeks by now. “OH! My God” He repeated not wanting to believe what happened. “He talked to me. Did you see that? Did you? Did you? He freaking talked to me” he spazzed and his friends could only nod. “His voice. Oh my god his voice. I’m gonna die. Hold me” he said dramatically as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead before falling, expecting his friends to catch him. But, they didn’t, and so Mingyu was now lying on the cold hard ground (OH! OH! Trouble trouble trouble.) But he couldn’t care less because _Jeon fucking Wonwoo just freaking talked to me._

            At the end of the hall, 2 boys looked at the giant puppy sprawled on the ground with envy. They saw the little interaction and they didn’t like it one bit. “This is unacceptable.” Seungkwan muttered as he clenched his fist. He wasn’t going to allow his stepbrother to take away the most popular guy in school. He wasn’t going to allow that nasty six foot animal to take away his spotlight. Only Boo Seungkwan gets to be in the spotlight _and maybe also Junghan._

            “Hyung we can’t let this happen. He’s going to take our fame, our fortune. We’re going to be ordinary. Do you think _THE BOO SEUNGKWAN_ fits to be ordinary? Do you think _I_ fit to be low quallry (quality)? NOOO! I’m best quallry (quality)!” the younger babbled dramatically as he flailed his arms here and there. “Don’t worry Seungkwan-ah…” the older said softly, as if he were an angel. But his eyes started to turn into slits as he glared at the tall male at the other end that was currently being helped up by his friends. “…nothing will get in our way.” He added wickedly as the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk.

* * *

 

            Mingyu was bouncing on his heels as they walked towards class. It was the day after what Mingyu likes to call “The best day of my entire life. Oh Jisoos, Take me now” to which earned a smack on the hand from his friend who muttered, “If you die now, you won’t get to go to Wonwoo’s party.” Of course Mingyu being a lovesick fool, called out once more. “Jisoos, that was just a false alarm he-he.”

            _Hong Jisoos, who was currently walking towards the taller male with his huge-ass axe, stopped on his tracks when he heard that it was just a false alarm and went back to where he came from._

     “Is it Friday already?” Mingyu asked for the hundredth time as he continuously bounced on his seat. The usually smiling Lee Seokmin was now trying so hard not to hit the taller with Jisoos’ huge-ass axe. “No Mingyu, it’s still Tuesday. Chill your tits brotha.” He told the younger.

     “But Seokmin, I can’t _chill my tits._ I don’t have any.” He replied ‘as-a-matter-of-fact’ly. “Besides, I’m so nervous because I was planning on confessing to Wonwoo on that night.” He added to which his friend reacted. “Confess? Dude, you barely even talked to the guy.” Seokmin said as he shook his head, clearly against the younger’s decision. “So? He talked to me and that’s all that matters.” Mingyu replied, clearly lovestruck. “Whatever man.” Seokmin replied, having no energy to stop the younger’s hopes and dreams.

     Mingyu continued to babble about how Wonwoo was going to accept his confession and they would walk in the horizons hand-in-hand and shit like that and that they were going to live happily ever after. To which Minghao, who just got to their table and heard Mingyu’s monologue, asked. “What? Are you in a fairytale or something?” This made Mingyu roll his eyes as he replied, “Psh. Cinderella ain’t got nothin on me.” As he snapped his fingers in front of him like the sassy bitch he is.

     After his bitch fit died down, he whispered, “I wish it was Friday already so that I can confess to him.” Despite him whispering, a long haired male managed to hear it. “Not if I can stop it, little brother” Junghan said with a smirk before he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 

     Friday night finally came and Mingyu was a nervous mess. He skyped Seokmin and Minghao asking for their help on his clothes. He took a shower about three times and brushed his teeth five times. “Okay, breathe Mingyu, you can do this.” He whispered at his reflection before turning around to retrieve his towel.

     He decided to take another bath since it was still early. The party will start at 10 and it was still half past six, which means he has plenty of time to prepare. His stomach started to ache as he feels a bomb coming and so he ran towards the bathroom. He sang – rather horribly I might add – to Frozen’s “Let it Go” as he released everything that needed to be released in the bathroom.

     What he didn’t know though, was that his stepbrothers were planning something behind his back. They planned to make a ton of mess downstairs and tell their mom to make Mingyu clean it. Their mom would agree since they were their precious children. Besides, Mingyu’s dad wasn’t here to stop them. *cue evil boonon laugh*

     After Mingyu was done releasing his insides and taking a bath, he got out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower region. He looked at the clothes he was planning to wear that was on his bed and smiled. _Wonwoo’s going to drool when he sees me in that outfit._ After he danced the happy dance – which looked like some mating call only he would understand – he put on his sweats and a plain t-shirt. It was still too early to wear the clothes and he didn’t want to ruin their neatly ironed form.

     He then went downstairs and started cooking for their meal. Mingyu, being the good cook he was, was in charge of cooking. Also, there was no one who could do the cooking besides him since his stepmom was too busy, Seungkwan would only host some kind of talk show in the kitchen, while Junghan would prefer to sleep than help in the kitchen. Mingyu doesn’t mind though, he loves to cook.

     After they ate and everything, Seungkwan and Junghan went up to their rooms first. Mingyu stayed and did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. At about half past 9, the two boys called out to their mother. “Mom, we’re going to a party later at 10” Seungkwan shouted from his room.

     That was when Mingyu noticed the time and scrambled towards his room. He too shouted to his stepmom, “Hey Raina, I’m going to the party too.” He was about to change his clothes when his stepmom entered his room. “Mingyu-dear, can you please clean the garden? Junghan and Seungkwan tried gardening but sucked at it and now the garden’s a mess. I’m sorry for making you late at the party.” His stepmom asked softly and Mingyu didn’t have the heart to say no. Raina wasn’t so bad, it’s her sons that were evil.

     He ran downstairs and immediately got to work because the sooner he gets this finished, the sooner he can go to the party. He fixed the tools that were used and plucked out the flowers that his stepbrothers managed to kill. The garden looked like a tornado just passed and not a bunch of boys trying to garden.

 

     After he managed to make the garden look presentable, he immediately checked his clock and found that it was already a quarter ‘til 11. So, he hurriedly ran towards his room hoping to still catch up. As he arrived, he wanted to cry right then and there. His clothes, that were supposed to be on his bed, was now gone.

 

     “Where is it? Where is it?” He said frantically as he threw everything from his closet, hoping to find the clothes somewhere. “No, I can’t lose it. I don’t have any presentable clothes left.” He whispered as he sat on the floor beside his bed. _I guess it just isn’t meant to be._

 

     After a few minutes, he gave up. It’s as if everything is against him. It’s as if even fate doesn’t want him to confess to Wonwoo. He heaved a sigh before he stood up from where he was seated on the floor and made his way towards his closet. He searched for something in his closet and as soon as he found it hidden at the very bottom, he immediately went to the bathroom.

 

     As he stripped of his clothes, he stared at the thing he was holding before putting it on. It was his boxers of shame. Everytime Mingyu feels pathetic, he always puts it on. Because nothing says pathetic than a knitted elephant underwear.

 

     He wallowed in self pity as he ate the tub of ice cream he managed to retrieve from the kitchen. He carelessly ate the ice cream as some of it spilled everywhere but he didn’t care, that’s how nasty he was. “I’m going to be alone forever and live with a hundred cats” he declared before scooping some more ice cream as he cried the pain away.

 

     Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke at his left and Mingyu became a coughing mess. After the smoke died down, there he saw a cute chubby little fairy. He suddenly forgot about why he was crying as he cooed at the fairy. “OMG! You’re so cu--” Mingyu wasn’t able to finish his statement when the fairy managed to poof up a guitar (probably bigger than him) and glared at the younger. “Don’t you dare say cute or I’ll swing this at your face.”

 

     Mingyu, suddenly taken aback at the fairy’s attitude, said, “--bic” Jihoon, the chubby little fairy, stared at the younger before saying “What?” To which got a “What?” in return. The two stared at each other blankly but Jihoon suddenly blinked. “HA! You blinked! I win!”

 

     Jihoon motioned to swing his guitar at the younger and Mingyu let out a screech. “Alright! Alright! You win!” he said as he tried to stop the grumpy fairy.  “Sheesh, for a short guy you’re pretty feisty” Mingyu muttered after he noticed the fairy stopped swinging.

 

     “WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? YOU BITCH!” the fairy shouted as he charged at the taller with his guitar. ”NUUUU!! NOT MY FACE!!” the younger exclaimed, shielding his face with his hands. “SPARE MY SOUL OH WONDERFUL, NOT CUTE, AVERAGE SIZE FAIRY!” the taller added hoping it would stop the fairy.

 

     When Mingyu didn’t feel a guitar collide on his face, he slowly put his hands down and stared at the fairy who looked at him clearly judging his entire life. “Psh. Such a waste of time.” The fairy muttered as he sat -- rather cutely, but don’t tell Jihoon that -- on the bed.

 

     “Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna ask what I’m doing here?” Jihoon asked grumpily when the younger continued to stare. “Why do I have to ask you? Can’t you just tell me?” Mingyu asked as he sat up dusting his elephant boxers.

 

     “It’s in the rules!”

 

     “Just, rules. Ugh! Just fucking ask it! Damn it!”

 

     “Alright! Alright. Why are you here oh wonderful, not cute, average size fairy?” Mingyu said over dramatically, flailing his arms for a better effect. Jihoon rolled his eyes before muttering his memorized lines lazily, “I’m here to make your wishes come true.”

 

     Mingyu was ecstatic, this was his chance to finally be able to go to the party. As he was about to tell the older his wish, Jihoon cut him off. “But, but, but. In exchange for your wish, you are to become a girl until the wish expires at midnight” the fairy said warningly.

 

     “Midnight? Seriously? You’re seriously making a cinderella reference right now? And NO! I am not going to become a girl!” Mingyu exclaimed as he raised his arms (Mansae!). “Well, then say byebye to your prince charming then.” Jihoon sing-sang teasingly as he decided to leave.

 

     He did not get to leave though, since Mingyu was now clutching on his legs for his dear life. “NO DON’T LEAVE ME WONDERFUL, NOT CUTE, AVERAGE SIZE FAIRY!” the taller exclaimed as he continued to clutch on the fairy’s legs even if the said fairy was trying to shake him off.

 

     “Ugh, let go you six foot baby!” Jihoon said as he frantically shook his legs for the taller to let go. “I’ll let go if you promise you won’t leave!” Mingyu replied. The fairy could only sigh and continue to shake his legs so hard it managed to get the younger away.

 

     “Please don’t leave! I’ll become a girl! Just please don’t leave!” Mingyu pleaded. Jihoon smiled triumphantly and looked at the older. “Okay then, so what do you wish for?” the fairy asked.

 

     “I wish I had nice clothes so that I can go to Wonwoo’s party” Mingyu said, smiling widely. The fairy’s smile dropped as he stared at the taller in disbelief. “That’s your freaking wish? Dude you can just go buy clothes or even steal from your brothers!” the fairy exclaimed.

 

     “But, I’m broke af and my brothers’ clothes are too small for me.” the taller replied with wide eyes. “Ugh, fine.” Jihoon said in surrender and motioned for the older to come nearer. “I can’t believe I’m saying this again.” the fairy muttered before he waved his wand and said “Bippity boppity boo”

 

     A puff of smoke encircled around the taller. Mingyu started to feel that his chest were starting to get heavy, his hair was growing and he was slimming down. The smoke disappeared and Mingyu immediately ran towards the mirror to watch his reflection.

 

     “WOAH! I’M HOT!” he exclaimed as he saw his reflection. Mingyu was good looking as a guy, but even better as a girl. His breast -- to which he experimentally squeezed -- were just the right size. His tall figure and his s-line was on point. He then remembered something and lifted his skirt. His boxers of shame were now a cute underwear with elephant designs. He sighed in relief, he didn’t want to wear his boxers of shame as a girl.

 

     He then checked his watch and noticed that it was already 11 and immediately ran towards the door. “OMG! I havean hour to be with Wonwoo, I’ve got to go NOW!” he ran to the front door but stopped and faced the fairy. “Aren’t you gonna poof me up a sweet ride or somethin?” he asked the fairy.

 

     “Nope. I can only grant one wish. Sorry.” Jihoon said with a shrug. “Ugh, fuck it” Mingyu muttered before he ran not forgetting to say. “For the record, Cinderella’s fairy godmother is waaaay better than you.” and barely missed the guitar that was flying his way.

 

     He managed to catch a taxi immediately thanks to his pretty face. He told the driver the adress and went to Wonwoo’s house which isn’t too far from his own. He arrived the house in 15 minutes and started searching for the older. He was not letting this chance go to waste, not when his relationship with Wonwoo was on the line.

 

     After a few minutes of searching, he found the older coming his way. _Well, I guess I didn’t need to look for him after all._ “Hey” the older said as soon as he was in front of him -- or her, since you know, he’s a girl now.

 

     “Uhmm, hi.” Mingyu replied timidly. _OMG, he’s talking to me. I can die happily now. Thank you Jisoos for this opportunity._ “So, I don’t remember seeing you before. What’s your name?” Wonwoo asked as he stepped closer to the younger. _Stop, don’t move closer. I can’t breathe. Help._

 

     Mingyu was having an internal battle with himself and missed to answer the question. Wonwoo cleared his throat and effectively got the younger’s attention. “Mingyu--” he then remembered that he wasn’t a boy anymore and so he added. “--rella.” _Really Mingyu? Mingyurella? That’s the name you can come up with?_

 

     “Mingyurella? What a nice name. Reminds me of a princess.” Wonwoo replied and smiled his megawatt smile. _Stop trying to kill me Jeon Wonwoo._ “It suits you” the older added. Mingyu tried so hard not to blush, which was not working well at all. His face was probably as red as a tomato right now.

 

     They talked for minutes and Mingyu was trying so hard not to fangirl. This was the longest conversation he had with the older -- well, this was the _only_ conversation he had with Wonwoo. They talked about a bunch of things and Mingyu fell in love with him even more. If he loved the cool, intimidating, deep voiced Wonwoo; he most definitely loved the cute, cinnamon roll, high-pitched voice Wonwoo -- who wants cheejiburger -- even more.

 

     But, he remembered why he came here in the first place. He was here to confess and Mingyu’s about to do just that, he was a man on a mission after all. In the middle of their conversation, Mingyu stepped forward and stopped the older from talking with a peck on the lips.

 

     Wonwoo looked at him in shock and muttered a soft, “what?” Mingyu, being a man on a mission, said, “I like you. For a while now actually.” After not hearing the older’s reply for a few seconds, the younger started to get nervous. He was about to mutter an apology and tell the older to forget it but the most unexpected thing happen. Wonwoo held onto his nape and pulled him as he smashed their lips together.

 

     The younger was shocked for a few seconds but as soon as he recovered from the shock, he did not waste his time and responded to the kiss. He held onto the older’s neck as Wonwoo moved his hands towards the younger’s waist and pulled him closer. Wonwoo’s tongue swiped on the younger’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Mingyu opened his mouth a little and moaned as he felt the older’s tongue enter and battle with his own.

 

     They continued to shamelessly make out in public, not minding the stares they were given. That is until one of Wonwoo’s friends, Seungcheol, threw an empty red cup at their direction shouting “GET A ROOM!” To which they complied.

 

     Wonwoo pulled him upstairs and into one of the rooms. After shutting the door and locking it, the older slammed Mingyu on the wall and attacked his neck. Mingyu moaned at the sensation, holding onto Wonwoo’s biceps as if his life depended on it.

 

     His vision started to blur in pleasure as Wonwoo sucked onto his neck which would clearly leave hickies later. The older grazed his teeth on the younger’s exposed shoulders and left butterfly kisses on it. He then went back to the younger’s lips and kissed the living daylights out of him.

 

     Wonwoo pulled Mingyu and pushed him towards the bed. He crawled towards the younger and continued making out with him. Their tongues battled as their hands continued to roam around each other’s body.

 

     Mingyu felt the older’s hand caress his outer thigh before it landed under his skirt. Wonwoo looked up and stared at him with dark eyes and asked in a low voice -- lower than his normal voice, if that was possible. “Can I?”

 

     Mingyu can’t help but nod. Wonwoo attacked his lips once more as his finger hooked on his underwear and started pulling it off. He did it slowly as if to tease the younger and smirked when he noticed that Mingyu was getting impatient.

 

     As the underwear was finally removed, Wonwoo threw it somewhere across the room. He nipped at the younger’s neck as his fingers grazed at the younger’s clit. Mingyu shook in pleasure before letting out a loud moan when the older inserted one finger in.

 

     Before the older could insert another finger, the clock inside his room chimed. Mingyu sat up and stopped the older. “Wait, what time is it?” he asked frantically, looking for the clock.

 

     “It’s 12 mn.” Wonwoo muttered as he continued ravishing the younger’s neck. And there Mingyu felt his ‘ _dingly dong’_ started to grow. He abruptly stood up which shocked the older. “What happened?” the older asked in worry.

 

     “I have to go home.” the younger replied and looked around, trying to find his underwear. It was getting uncomfortable since his _‘dingly dong’_ was now on its full size and there was nothing that could cage it. The air that was passing under his skirt was making him hard and he was not going to scar Wonwoo from seeing a girl with a hard on.

 

     “Why? It’s still early.” the older said, trying to get the younger back on the bed. _Oh fuck the underwear, I’m going._ Mingyu thought as he ran towards the door, shouting “I’m sorry, but I really have to go.” He did not dare look back and ran downstairs.

 

     Wonwoo got up from the bed and went outside hoping to reach the younger. He ran downstairs and asked the people if he has seen ‘Mingyurella’ but the others didn’t even know who that was and assumed Wonwoo was drunk. After a few more people, he finally gave up. He went upstairs with a sullen expression. He didn’t feel like partying anymore.

 

     As he arrived inside his room, his eyes caught something at the far corner of his room. He walked closer and found that it was a boxers. An elephant boxers. “But I don’t own this?” he asked to himself as he took the boxers with him towards the bed.

 

     Meanwhile, Mingyu ran outside as fast as he could and thankfully his long legs were of advantage. When he was finally outside, his hair morphed back to normal and his breast started to shrink. He was now back to normal, well, aside from being a male wearing a dress, that is.

 

     He then remembered that he wasn’t wearing any clothes aside from his underwear before the fairy poofed him something. He didn’t have his underwear. *Poof* his clothes disappeared. Mingyu immediately covered himself up and hid behind a bush. “Oh, fuck”

 

     

 

     There, behind a corner, a fairy was laughing his ass off at the human’s misfortune. “Serves him right.” he whispered before he poofed away


End file.
